


为你而来

by Twoflly



Category: aotuworld
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twoflly/pseuds/Twoflly
Summary: 不是一个单纯的末世PA





	为你而来

**Author's Note:**

> 不是一个单纯的末世PA

是他没有注意，其实一切发生时早有预兆。

四点的广播节目接收不到讯号、奇慢无比的互联网，校园里的流浪狗发情期一般的狂吠。  
格瑞睁开眼，莫名出了一头汗。他慢慢坐起身，鼻子有点闷，脑袋因为感冒昏昏沉沉。屋子里很安静，只能听到他轻微的喘息声，同宿舍的三个人还在重修软件编程，现在应该是第八节课。格瑞拿起手机看了眼自己发送的带饭短信，仍旧是发送失败的状态。格瑞套了件T恤，灵活的翻下床，他从书架夹缝里取出一叠外卖单，一张张翻看过去。前两天steam秋季特卖，他一下入手了十几款，最近只得过的节衣缩食。

格瑞拨通了外卖单上的电话，跟老板重申了两遍不要放辣。通讯信号不太好，电话总滋啦滋啦响，最后被哐的一声挂断，也不知对面听清他说什么没。格瑞放下手机，盯着桌面上的半杯凉白开，里面的水波纹正一圈圈的朝外沿扩散着，仿佛受到了震荡，然而格瑞并没有什么震感，这让他有些心神不宁。

就在这时，宿舍门口传来了咚的一声，有什么东西狠狠的撞到了门板上。格瑞愣了下，转身看向了门口，这个时间室友不可能回来，是宿管查房吗？  
又是咚的一声，还跟刚才一样，就像有人在外面用篮球砸门。格瑞皱了皱眉，哑着嗓子问了句：“谁？”

门外的人听到了声音，不仅没有安静下来，反而更加用力的撞起门来，格瑞的眉头蹙的更深了，几步走过去，刚要拉开门口的插销，脚下忽然啪嗒一声，踩到了水里。格瑞低下头看了眼，只见一片暗红色的液体正缓慢从门缝渗进来，把木门底部都浸透成了深色。他屏住呼吸，下意识的后退了两步，留下半个红脚印，球鞋的侧面还有飞溅的痕迹。

门外的人似乎是知道有人靠近，愈发用力的撞起了门。在撞击声中，格瑞听到了夹杂其间的喘气声，像一个呼吸困难的人，大张开口发出的哈声。  
格瑞迟疑了片刻，飞快回身搬了一把椅子过来。他小心的避开血迹，踩在椅子上从门顶的玻璃窗朝外看，只一眼便头皮发麻，背脊生寒。

门外走廊的光线很足，能见度高，所以墙上喷溅的血迹也格外清楚，走廊的白瓷地板上布满了血足迹和手掌印，而正在坚持不懈敲他门的，是一个只有半个脖子还连着脑袋的人形怪物。它向前走的时候，那颗摇摇欲坠的脑袋就不停的撞在门板上，把木门上撞出了一个血坑。

……这到底是怎么回事？门外的东西是什么？

格瑞脑子里乱哄哄的从椅子上跳下来，落地的时候差点踩到血迹滑到，他伸手在柜子上撑了一下，才发觉自己的手在止不住的颤抖。格瑞站在原地深吸了几口气，反应迅速的握住柜子的边角，用力将它拖到了门口，把门抵住。柜子在地板上拖拽时发出的声音，激怒了门外的怪物，它用力的撞着门，震的墙上落下一层灰。格瑞甚至听到了另一个喘气声朝这边靠近。

格瑞退后了几步，盯着被顶的晃动的柜子，确定一时半会儿不会被突破后，立刻转身跑向阳台，一推开门，就好像调大了音量按钮。外界的惨叫声和鸣笛音一股脑儿的闯进室内，对面的宿舍楼浓烟滚滚，街道上四处泼洒着血迹和已经分辨不出的形状的碎肉块。

格瑞握着门框的手轻轻打颤，这时只听一声低吼，格瑞猛地侧身，发现旁边宿舍的阳台站着一个只剩半边脸的怪物，对方显然发现了他，正发出咕噜咕噜的喘气声，笨拙的伸长两条胳膊往这边探，还好两个阳台之间的距离不短，纵是那怪物探出半个身子也无济于事。

比起刚才的匆匆一瞥，这张不断朝自己探来的半张脸无疑更清晰，眼珠上翻，肿胀的左脸旁是被啃食剩下的红肉白骨，浓稠的脑浆流下来，干涸在脖子上，散发出一阵阵浓重的腥味。

格瑞盯着怪物的脸往后退了两步，脸色紧绷。

这是什么？丧尸吗？别开玩笑了！

格瑞作为数媒专业的学生接触过不少丧尸游戏，比如曾经风靡一时，早已拍成电影的《生化危机》系列，后来拍成连续剧的《行尸走肉》，再有《消逝的光芒》、《求生之路》等等，甚至是火遍全球的《植物大战僵尸》，丧尸题材永远是游戏内经久不衰的主题之一。但通关所有的丧尸游戏，并不代表能在现实生活中坦然面对一只丧尸，更妄谈打倒，生活毕竟不是游戏。

楼下突然传来一阵骚动，格瑞朝发出声音的方向看了一眼，几个缺胳膊断腿的丧尸正聚集在小花园附近，似乎正在围攻什么人。从里面飞舞的棍影，格瑞猜测应该是隔壁武术系的学生。作为忙碌的码农，他虽然不怎么社交，但在武术系还真有个认识的人，也不知道现在是死是活。  
当务之急，是得救下那个被围困的人。一觉醒来，整个世界都天翻地覆，他迫切需要一个同类，来跟他解释当前的状况。格瑞在阳台上转了两圈，目测阳台和小花园之间的距离。这个长度椅子肯定砸不过去，书本又飞不远。他最后看中了桌上放书的铁架，那东西体型轻便，中间镂空，飞得远又有杀伤力，作为远程投掷武器再好不过了。

格瑞飞快翻身回屋去取铁架，书本抖落了一地也顾不上，转头便又要往阳台跑。就在他抬脚的瞬间，只听砰的一声巨响，顶在门口的柜子倒了。

格瑞的心跳快的好像要蹦出来，柜子连门倒塌，荡起一阵灰尘，只剩半个脖子还连在一起的丧尸跌跌撞撞的走了进来。眼前的场景好似慢动作一般，丧尸走的不稳，喉咙里发出咕叽咕叽的声音，蹭的地板和墙壁上到处是血。  
格瑞捏紧了手中的书架，一边深呼吸一边挪动位置，紧紧盯着走近的丧尸，余光瞥见另一只丧尸也在门口探头探脑，格瑞的脸又白了几分。

半边脖子猝不及防地扑了上来，裹挟着一股浓郁的腥丑味，格瑞一把将铁架掷出，正中丧尸的胸口，然而丧尸只是被砸的后退了几步便又重新扑了过来。格瑞立刻闪到一边儿，丧尸扑了个空，由于惯性撞上了书桌。格瑞反应迅速的抓起手边的凳子，低吼着冲上去，用凳子的四条腿将丧尸的躯体牢牢卡住，将他抵死在桌沿上。怪物伸长了胳膊四处乱挥，却只能抓到格瑞的衣角，任凭那颗只连着半拉的头颅在凳子腿上磕来磕去。

暂时制住了一只，格瑞却没有感到任何放松，另一只被吸引来的丧尸已经越过门口倒下的柜子，朝他扑来。格瑞没有多余的手再去抵抗，眼看丧尸的手就要抓到他的胳膊，格瑞只好松开椅子，转身跑向阳台。失去桎梏，桌上的丧尸挣扎了没两下很快站了起来，另一只丧尸也嘶吼着跨过门栏，格瑞双手抓紧阳台栏杆，冷汗瞬间蒙上了后背，透着入股的凉意。他盯着面前的两头丧尸，用余光去扫视楼下的情况，万不得已他只能跳下去了。  
突然，格瑞瞥到了一个奇怪的影子。一时分神，丧尸差点抓住他的领子。格瑞狼狈的闪身躲过，就在这时一道黑影蹿上了阳台，与他擦肩而过，朝着僵尸冲了上去。格瑞抓着阳台栏杆，惊魂未定的看过去，之前那道黑影闪电般的挥舞了一下棍子，半脖子立时成了没脖子，脑袋咚的一声撞在了床帮上，随后咕噜咕噜的滚到了桌子底下，缺失了头部的身体在原地呆了几秒，很快抽搐倒地。  
来人没有丝毫停歇，落地后，利索的抬起棍子撞上另一只丧尸的胸口，借着冲劲将其顶上墙。趁着丧尸不能动弹时，抓起桌上的水果刀，干净利落的抹了脖子。那颗腐烂的头颅飞出去老远，正好砸在格瑞的书桌上，扣翻了水，水和血搅合在一起，淹没书本后，滴滴答答的往地下流。

格瑞无声的吞咽了两下，目光死死的盯着来人。来人回过头，看到他之后顿了顿，有些拘谨似得的把手上溅到的血往裤子上擦了擦，将手里提着的棍子换到了肩膀上，这才望向他，语气急切道：“你没事吧。”  
格瑞恩了一声，目光还是没有离开，他认得这个人。在他看到那双眼睛后，关于眼前人的标签陡然出现在脑海——隔壁武术系的嘉德罗斯，上学期跟他表白过，目前还在追求他。  
只有这光秃秃的一句话，其他关于怎样认识，倒底如何表白，格瑞竟一时间想不起来，他皱了下眉，怀疑自己还没有完全清醒。  
嘉德罗斯看他皱眉，一下就慌了，走过来抓住他的肩膀，紧张道：“你是不是受伤了？哪儿不舒服？”  
格瑞还记得这人在追求他，心里莫名别扭了下，拂开嘉德罗斯的手道：“我没事。”  
接着又问，“受伤了会被感染吗？”  
嘉德罗斯表情一晒，默默收回手，挠头道，“也不一定，抓伤没关系，只要别被咬到——病毒在唾液里，会从伤口进入血液。”  
“你怎么知道？”格瑞微微歪头道，从他睡着到醒来不过四个小时，而在他睡前明明还是正常的世界。也就是说，至少在他们校区附近，丧尸入侵不过四小时，嘉德罗斯居然已经掌握了这么重要的情报。  
“我观察到的。”嘉德罗斯指了指自己的眼睛坦然道。  
在病毒暴乱中还有空观察传播情况，真是艺高人胆大，格瑞怀疑的眯了下眼。

嘉德罗斯没有在意他犹疑的神情，动作飞快的在屋里检索了起来，他从凳子上拿起格瑞的外套扔了过去，又随便拿了点饼干塞进自己兜里，最后拉开抽屉拿了一盒感冒药。格瑞动作利索的穿上外套，看到嘉德罗斯拿感冒药，眼神闪了一下。  
“我们得走了。”  
嘉德罗斯侧耳听了听走廊里的动静，压低声音道，说完便拍了拍格瑞的肩膀，带头朝阳台走。刚踏出门框，嘉德罗斯头也不抬的朝旁边甩了下棍子，格瑞听到扑通一声，大概是隔壁阳台的半张脸被顶到了地上。  
“还有一个问题。”格瑞跟上嘉德罗斯的脚步，看着他踩上阳台护栏，四处张望。

“你为什么会突然出现在这里？”

嘉德罗斯回过神，居高临下的看了格瑞一眼，朝他伸出一只手，理所应当道：“因为你在这里啊。”

这应该是一句调情。格瑞握住他的手，跳上阳台的护栏时想。  
“你有从高处往下跳的经验吗？”  
嘉德罗斯问，一手抓着他的胳膊，防止他掉下去。  
“没。”格瑞摇了摇头，诚实的回答道。

“你得用前脚掌着地，同时双手撑地，屈膝卸力。这里不算很高，你也可以顺势翻滚几圈，就是衣服会脏。”  
嘉德罗斯在保持不晃动的前提下，小幅度的做了下示范。  
格瑞比划了一个了解的手势，吸了吸鼻子。嘉德罗斯盯着他因鼻塞缺氧而轻微发红的脸看了会儿，忽然啧了声。一把揽住格瑞的腰，贴近自己，下巴挨着格瑞的肩头嘀咕了一句：“抱紧我。”  
接着猛地侧倒，带着格瑞一起跳下了阳台。格瑞还为靠近的温暖胸膛恍神，下一秒就听到耳边呼啸的破风声。疯子，是格瑞坠落前最后的念头。  
嘉德罗斯搂着格瑞精准坠落在楼下的绿化带上，又在草坪上翻滚了几圈。由于灌木丛做了缓冲还有嘉德罗斯做肉垫，格瑞没觉得多疼，倒是嘉德罗斯的脑门磕在他下巴上麻了一阵。  
“快走。”  
嘉德罗斯拽起还在揉下巴的格瑞就跑，他们坠落的动静已经吸引了附近几只丧尸的注意力，正低吼着朝他们扑来。  
嘉德罗斯看起来很清楚要怎么避开那些丧尸，带着他一路抄小道。经过校门口时，格瑞看到闸门是关着的，上面溅满了血，还有不少丧尸从闸门缝隙往校内探胳膊。看来丧尸最初入侵时曾经遭遇过抵抗，但后来校内不知怎么也产生了病变。

嘉德罗斯带着格瑞穿过满地血泊的教学楼，这些学生聚集的地方，也是受灾最严重的位置。至今还有不少摇摇晃晃的影子在教室内徘徊。格瑞和嘉德罗斯溜边儿跑到了操场的角落，这里视野开阔，僵尸不多，最重要的是靠近校外的栅栏附近没有丧尸。  
嘉德罗斯先让格瑞翻到栅栏上，说要取点东西，便又独自折回去一趟。格瑞还感冒着，经过刚才一通跑，四肢早已困乏到了极点，便没强求同行。一个人蹲在栅栏上，裹了裹衣服。  
临近初秋，傍晚已有了几分冷意，格瑞坐着的地方还高，四面八方透风。他盯着嘉德罗斯消失的地方发呆，刚才怎么也想不起来的事，这会儿忽然就像触发剧情似得自动想起来了。

嘉德罗斯跟他表白是在篮球赛上，数媒系对武术系，码农对武夫，和肉包子打狗没什么区别。不过因为有他和几个借来的外援，他们跟武术系居然也打了个马马虎虎，比分咬的很紧。  
距离比赛结束还剩一分多种的时候，数媒系领先两分，格瑞带球冲到篮下，嘉德罗斯半路杀出，似笑非笑的盯着他看了眼，一咧嘴突然说：“格瑞，这局我要是赢了你，你就跟我好吧。”

格瑞看着嘉德罗斯在场灯下闪闪发光的金发，明亮而灵动的眼睛，一时间被他说得话怔得回不了神。等再反应过来，手下已经空了。格瑞骂了句脏话，立刻反身去追，跑步是格瑞的强项，嘉德罗斯估计也猜到会被追上，压根没跑多远，站在三分线外一个跳投。比赛哨声响起的同时，球进筐，落地，武术系反超一分。  
格瑞觉得自己被戏耍了，瞪着转过身的嘉德罗斯，冷冷的说了句，卑鄙。  
嘉德罗斯愣了下，舔了舔发干的唇角。在格瑞甩手走远后，忽然扔过去一个篮球，喊道，“喂，我认真的。”  
篮球敲击地板的声音和嘉德罗斯清朗的嗓音在格瑞脑海中回放，等他再回过神时，看到操场另一头出现了一个快速移动的小点。格瑞眯了眯眼睛，看清了是嘉德罗斯。他站起来刚想打个招呼，就看到嘉德罗斯跟他疯狂的比划手势。格瑞定睛一看他背后黑压压的影子，当即了然。  
格瑞活动了一下冻僵的四肢，在嘉德罗斯冲到栅栏前时，朝他伸出了手，嘉德罗斯一把握住，借力攀上了栅栏，口里念叨着走走，一刻不停拽着格瑞跳下栅栏往校外的街道跑去，那些追赶的丧尸一个接一个的撞在栅栏上堆起了人墙，没一会儿，栅栏竟发出了不堪重压的声响。

嘉德罗斯和格瑞不管不顾的往前跑，将近六点，天色还不算暗，路灯却以早早亮起。嘉德罗斯带着格瑞跑到路边，目标明确的冲向了一辆路虎。  
临近车前，嘉德罗斯冲格瑞摆了下手，示意他停下，把手里提着的大袋子往格瑞手里一塞，提着棍子走向了驾驶室。格瑞站在车尾只听到[噗]的一声轻响，像是棍子捅进肉泥里。半分钟后，嘉德罗斯从车上拖下脑子被捅对穿的僵尸，坐进驾驶位，亮了下车灯。格瑞知道解决了，便拎着袋子打开副驾驶的门。

“我们得先转移个地方，学校的栅栏恐怕拦不住丧尸。”嘉德罗斯打量着四周的路况，转着方向盘道。  
格瑞没有异议，他低头翻了翻嘉德罗斯用命抢回来的袋子，里面装的是各种零嘴和速食还有几瓶水和牛奶，明摆着是洗劫了一趟超市。格瑞看到牛奶，眼睛亮了一下，默默掏出来，扎了根吸管。嘉德罗斯瞥见他捧着牛奶慢慢啜的样子，嘴角不自觉的勾了下，指使道：“格瑞，里面有烤肠，帮我拿一根。”

格瑞从鼻腔里恩了声，在袋子里翻了翻，找到一根用塑料袋包好的烤肠递给嘉德罗斯。嘉德罗斯转过头看了一眼，鼓了下嘴，有点委屈似的说了句：“——塑料袋。”

格瑞只好把塑料袋撕了，重新递过去，嘉德罗斯没有接，而是偏头咬了一口，又继续开车。  
空气中逸散出热烤肠的香甜味，嘉德罗斯舔了下嘴角沾到的油，道：“我拿了好几根，你也吃呗，还热着呢。”说完张开嘴啊了一声，格瑞认命的把手伸过去，嘉德罗斯又咬下一块肉，咧着虎牙直乐，跟占了多大便宜似的。

“我想去找我妈。”格瑞突然道，他吸着牛奶，手隔一阵往驾驶位抬一下，给驾驶员投食。

“恩？”嘉德罗斯应了声，转头咬了一口烤肠，才问，“阿姨在什么地方住？”

“S县，从梧桐路上高速，四个小时。”

“行。”嘉德罗斯同意的很快，他思忖了片刻，看了格瑞一眼，用商量的语气道：“我想顺路去城西的021部队看看，政|府的情报和部队应该是联通的，在那儿应该能知道S县的情况，可以提前做准备。”

有什么可准备的?  
如果丧尸没有入侵，则没什么可准备，如果丧尸已经入侵，准备了又有什么用？

格瑞这么想，却没有说出口。他猜测嘉德罗斯可能是想寻求军队的庇护。病毒大范围爆发，不管从义务还是责任的角度，军民一家亲，没有不收容群众的道理。格瑞倒无所谓，他本来也不能要求嘉德罗斯跟他一起犯险，两个人是回，一个人也是回。

格瑞恩了声表示同意，顺口问了句嘉德罗斯的爸妈在哪儿。

“美国洛杉矶。”嘉德罗斯把方向盘朝右打死，淡淡道:“昨晚就联系不上了，不知道是不是信号不好。”

格瑞愣了下，慢慢道：“……应该是。”  
是，只是信号不好。

嘉德罗斯没再说话，而是鼓捣起了车载广播，指尖捏着调频按钮转来转去，试图找到一个有信号的频道。

大部分的频道都是滋啦作响的杂音，偶有几个再重播上午的节目，两个播音员相互调侃，一副岁月静好的样子。嘉德罗斯转来转去，最后还是把频道调回了这里。格瑞看着窗外，听着男播音员报告着早晨的路况。

“西中环路现在正是早高峰，建议各位车友避开上班时间出行……”

格瑞看了眼现在的西中环，空荡荡的街道，血迹拖行的痕迹在路面错综交杂，算上眼前这一辆，已经是格瑞见到的第八起车祸了，他们经过时，被安全气垫卡在座位上的丧尸还朝他们伸长了手。这时一则新闻播报引起了格瑞的注意，  
……  
“最近从非洲传播过来的AT-3流感相当横行啊。”  
“是啊是啊，听说很多市都出现了大规模的流感爆发，尤其是这个流动人口比较多的城市，比如A市啊、F市这样的，已经有了专门的流感假期。”  
“是的，据说感染流感的人会高烧不下，胡言乱语，四肢僵硬……这个情况还是比较严重的，所以建议大家近期要少出门，如果出门呢，也一定要戴上口罩。”  
“对，必须戴上口罩。好了，我们看下一则新闻，最近汽油的价格又有上调……”  
……  
现在的情况已经不是简单的流感传播能解释的了，这很明显是杀伤型病毒入侵。只是病毒爆发是仅针对A国，还是全世界都出现了这种状况不得而知。四个小时过去了，病毒差不多摧毁一座百万人口的城市，为什么到现在政|府还没有发声？还是说全国的城市都是现在这个状况，政|府已无暇顾及。

格瑞越想越觉得头疼，车在路上开了这么久，除了撞毁的车辆，就是游荡的丧尸，有时候他甚至怀疑，这座城市是不是只有他们两个人幸存了。格瑞偏头看了眼正在开车的嘉德罗斯，相比于自己的焦躁，嘉德罗斯看上去无比镇定。他是不是知道些什么？还是说，天生如此？

格瑞看着看着忽然发现嘉德罗斯的耳尖红了，是车里太热了吗？格瑞感受了一下。顾忌到他还在感冒，嘉德罗斯一上车就开了热空调。格瑞刚想说，如果觉得热，可以把空调关了。嘉德罗斯却忽然伸出一只手在自己脸上拍了一下，皱着眉，愤愤道：

“你能别盯着我看吗？”

“恩？”格瑞愣住了，手从下巴上移开。看到嘉德罗斯偏过头不满的瞥了他一眼。

“你让我分心了！！”金发的男孩红着脸嚷嚷，他的眼睛直视前方，手却指着格瑞比划，凶狠道，“你——看外边！不许看我，再看就亲你！”

格瑞哑然，反应过来时，嘴角忍不住上扬，他怕嘉德罗斯看到了更炸毛，只好用手掩住嘴，欲盖弥彰的轻咳了一声。说起来那个时候为什么没有答应嘉德罗斯，除了感觉被欺骗之外，还有很多别的原因。  
嘉德罗斯和他是完全不同的人，他沉静寡言，嘉德罗斯豪放不羁，他可以连续一整天坐在电脑前调试程序，嘉德罗斯在凳子上坐稳半小时已经是极限了。性格相悖、价值观冲突，两个压根没有共同语言的人怎么可能走到一起。格瑞看了看窗外萧瑟的夜景和干涸的血迹，又想，现在这种情况，也没什么事不可能了。

从大学城开往城西要一个小时左右，格瑞靠在座椅上没多久就觉得困了。他觉得嘉德罗斯神经粗，其实他自己也是情况越慌乱越容易镇定下来的类型。当年他们宿舍给一个公司做外包，软件即将推出展示前几个小时出了bug，无法正常运行。所有人都手忙脚乱的排查问题，只有格瑞镇定自若，临近展示一小时，还给自己点了份儿外卖。最后这个bug还是在推出展示前十分钟被格瑞解决了。众人称赞叹服的同时，颁给格瑞稳如老狗的称号，被格瑞拒绝了。

格瑞睡得不深，梦里到处时泼洒的血迹和撞门的怪物，意识朦胧间听到身旁悉悉索索的响动，不一会儿感觉身上盖了件衣服，烟草和洗涤剂的味道蒙上来，驱散了惊叫流血的噩梦，格瑞渐渐睡熟了。

大约半小时后，格瑞睁开眼正对上了一双慌张的眼睛，  
“睡好了？”青涩的嗓音听上去有些发哑，嘉德罗斯匆匆转开脸，假装目视前方。  
格瑞带着浓浓的鼻音恩了声，低头扫了眼身上的夹克，道：“谢了。”  
嘉德罗斯哦了声，抬手擦了擦鼻尖。格瑞看着他泛红的脸颊，不自觉的抿了下唇角，觉得这人还蛮好玩的。

车子在僻静的道路上行驶了十几分钟，最后停在了一个空荡荡的大门口。部队的门是敞开的，这不是一个好的迹象。  
嘉德罗斯神色凝重的盯着铁门看了许久，深吸了口气，转头看向格瑞，淡淡道：“先吃点东西吧。”  
说完，打开车顶灯，从塑料袋里掏出两盒自热米饭。几分钟后，鱼香肉丝和宫保鸡丁的味道在车内蒸腾开，和窗外的冷寂相比，有种不真实的烟火气儿。速食产品的味道连食堂菜都赶不上，口感如嚼蜡。但这种情况下能吃到温米饭和菜，而不是被啃成碎肉，已经十分幸运了。  
嘉德罗斯飞快解决了自己的那份，拿了瓶矿泉水，把里面的水往空杯子里倒出来一半，然后从兜里摸出一袋感冒药洒进矿泉水瓶里，拧紧瓶盖一阵猛摇。  
格瑞一边挑着饭里的肉块吃，一边瞥嘉德罗斯搞什么名堂，片刻后，嘉德罗斯将完全溶解的棕色液体递到了格瑞面前，言简意赅道：“喏。”  
格瑞默默的接过，盯着塑料瓶壁上晃出的棕色泡沫看了会儿，拧开瓶盖，仰起头一口闷了进去。他痛恨喝药，真的。  
格瑞刚放下空瓶，嘴里就被塞了一块牛奶巧克力。奶味入口即化，消解了中药残存的酸涩感。格瑞愣愣的望过去，或许是他盯的时间太久了，又或者他的眼神中疑惑袒露的太多。嘉德罗斯收起了得逞的傻笑，眼神警惕的捂住兜，道：“特殊时期，物资紧缺——这是我的私人珍藏，就算是格瑞你也只能在吃完药后分到一块。”

“不……”他不是想再要一块，他只是奇怪嘉德罗斯为什么会知道他爱吃这个口味、这个牌子的巧克力？他和嘉德罗斯纵使相识，却于陌生人没有差别，没一起吃过一顿饭，没上过同一堂课，甚至不曾交换过手机号。格瑞又想起从宿舍出发时，嘉德罗斯问也没问就从他抽屉里拿出感冒药的举动，疑惑道：  
“你怎么知道我感冒了？”  
嘉德罗斯的表情有一瞬间的凝固，随后猛地凑近，在格瑞鼻子上捏了一把，道：“你鼻音这么重，自己听不出来吗？”  
格瑞被嘉德罗斯突然贴近的脸晃了神，清新的少年气涌上来，冲走了格瑞未出口的后半句疑问——你怎么知道药在抽屉里？

嘉德罗斯根本不给格瑞仔细琢磨的时间，把车钥匙扔到格瑞手里后，一把拉开车门，道：“你在这里等我，如果有异常就开车走，到附近绕绕圈子，我很快回来。”  
忽然，他顿了一下又说，“如果两个小时内我没有回来，你就自己跑，跑的远远的，再也别回来。”

格瑞看着嘉德罗斯冷静的神情，心头无端泛起一阵忧虑和不舍，他不得不承认，从嘉德罗斯跳上阳台的那一刻起，到之后的逃出校园、食物储备、抢劫交通工具、制定路线，他一直都在依靠嘉德罗斯。现在嘉德罗斯要走了，他竟有了种孤身一人的失落感，明明在一小时之前，他还大言不惭的谋划一个人回S县。

“我跟你去。”格瑞脱口而出。

嘉德罗斯诧异的睁大了眼睛，虽然不合时宜，但格瑞还是瞬间想到了仓鼠，淡黄色的、小小的、鼓起的两腮还有忽闪忽闪的大眼睛。  
嘉德罗斯张了张嘴，想说些拒绝的言语，格瑞用一句话就改变了他的决定，

“我觉得……在你身边更安全。”  
格瑞看着嘉德罗斯语气诚恳的说道。

嘉德罗斯愣了片刻，随后不自然的抬手扯了扯围巾，遮住涨红的脸颊，语气拽拽的回了一句：“算你有眼光，下来吧。”

格瑞忍住嘴角的笑意，乖乖的嗯了一声，推开副驾驶的车门。就在他走下车的瞬间，周围传来啪的一声嗡鸣，所有的路灯都熄灭了，整个城市陷入了黑暗。

格瑞在短暂的怔愣后，掏出手机，想要打开自带的手电筒。嘉德罗斯忽然从车前盖翻过来，按灭了他的手机屏幕。嘉德罗斯的手很暖，紧紧的握着他的手背，格瑞一瞬间听到了心脏跳动的声音。

“他们会被光和声音吸引。”嘉德罗斯的嘴唇贴着格瑞的小声道，温湿的气息扑上来，格瑞半边身子都麻了。  
嘉德罗斯松开了格瑞的手，在他胳膊上拍了拍，叮嘱道：“跟紧我。”  
短暂的失明后，格瑞逐渐恢复了视力，他看着嘉德罗斯灵活的背影，放轻脚步追了上去。

嘉德罗斯最后还是决定用老一套的翻墙，他们坐在部队外侧的围墙上，凝视着黑漆漆的几栋大楼，还有那些缓慢徘徊的影子。  
嘉德罗斯的手在兜里鼓捣着，天色太暗，格瑞也看不清他在弄什么。不一会儿嘉德罗斯捏了下他的手说，“机灵点，待会儿我说跑的时候，赶紧跟上。”

格瑞也捏了下嘉德罗斯的手算回应，结果又被嘉德罗斯握住摸了一把，这一摸，拇指蹭过骨节绕了个圈，特别含情脉脉的摸法。格瑞吸了吸鼻子，说不上是膈应还是喜欢。  
不待他理清自己的小情绪，嘉德罗斯忽然从怀里掏出一个发光的物件扔到了围墙角落，那玩意儿落地后立刻发出了五颜六色的光芒，并且大声播放生日快乐歌，原来是发光陀螺。同一时间格瑞听到了密密麻麻的喘气声，好像什么东西从黑暗中被唤醒，脚步摩擦地面的响动从四面八方传来，让格瑞感觉头皮发麻。

“跑！”嘉德罗斯发出了一道低喝。  
格瑞下意识的就想往丧尸撤出后的主楼跑，那里看上去最像掌控信息的指挥部，然而嘉德罗斯却顺着围墙往后面几栋楼走了。就是这么一个分神的瞬间，围墙下有只丧尸注意到了头上的动静，探手抓住了格瑞的裤脚。格瑞当机立断用嘉德罗斯拿给他的小刀往丧尸手上一划，趁着丧尸松手时，立刻抽身离去。

嘉德罗斯一直跑到最后几栋偏楼附近才跳下去，两个人摸黑在楼宇间穿梭，直到走近一个库房门口。格瑞满心疑惑，这里怎么看也不像是有情报的地方，他刚想出言提醒一下，嘉德罗斯却已径直推开了库房门。

布满撞击凹痕和血迹的铁门被推动了一道小缝，嘉德罗斯警惕的躲在旁边等待了许久，没有听到动静，这才小心翼翼的迈步走了进去。格瑞也只好压下心头的疑惑，追随嘉德罗斯的脚步。  
刚进门就是一大滩血迹，在月光下泛着森冷的光。从堆积满地的尸骸，不难看出这里曾经历了什么。令格瑞有些惊讶的是，这里有不少都是被子弹轰烂脑壳的丧尸。  
不过在紧接着看到仓库内成排竖立的架子和上面散落的枪支后，格瑞猜到这里应该是弹药库，那么丧尸如此惨重的伤亡也就很合理了。在周围格瑞还看到了不少成箱储存的物资，于是他大胆推测，丧尸成功入侵后，这个仓库应该被当做了最后退守的据点。然而，不知因为什么原因，这里还是很快沦陷了。

格瑞小心翼翼的在仓库里挪动着，堤防着随时可能从阴暗角落里冲出来的丧尸，他跟着嘉德罗斯走到了架子旁，对方正兴奋的往背包里塞着枪，还拿了一把扔到了格瑞的怀里，格瑞看着他的样子，莫名觉得有些迷惑。这时脚下传来了一声脆响，格瑞低头看了眼，是一沓散落的文件，表面已经被土和血迹污染的差不多了，上面还有两个脚印来自他和嘉德罗斯。

格瑞弯下腰刚要拾起文件，余光突然瞥见旁边有个东西，他仔细一看，居然是张苍白肿大的人脸，那张人脸对着他嘶吼了一声，张口冲着他的手咬去。格瑞猛地后退，嘉德罗斯很快反应过来，一声格瑞之后，就是扣动扳机的声音。近距离的射击让人头几乎炸的粉碎，格瑞只听啪嗒一声，估计是腿上沾了不少碎肉和血迹。他这会儿倒也顾不上干净了，一声枪鸣后，仓库的各个角落都响起了喘气声。嘉德罗斯一把拉住格瑞的手，转身就想往门口跑，却见那里已经摇摇晃晃站起了几十个影子。黑暗中无数脚步声蹭着地面，朝他们簇拥而来。

嘉德罗斯只犹豫了瞬间，便推着格瑞往架子上爬。弹药库的铁架修的很高，大部分丧尸的智力愚钝，四肢僵硬，很难做出爬的动作。也许是在生命受到威胁的刺激下，两个人没几秒钟就爬上了架顶，盯着下面一只只伸长的青紫手臂松了口气。

然而，还没等他们缓过劲儿来，架子便开始摇晃了。丧尸们你挨我我挨你的拥挤在一起，个个都被新鲜的血肉吸引着往前扑，钉死在地面的铁架很快就发出了不堪的呻吟。几乎是架子倾倒的瞬间，嘉德罗斯拽起了格瑞的手，大喊道：“跳！”

他们腾空跃起，跨到了旁边的铁架上，还来不及站稳，被推到的铁架也压了上来，于是他们站立的铁架又跟着倒了。两人只好继续往下一个铁架跨去。如此往复，连绵的铁架都像多米诺骨牌似得一个压着一个倒了下去。格瑞一边忙不迭的跟着嘉德罗斯往前跳，一边又不合时宜的想笑，他感觉自己像是在参加学校举办的五百米跨栏，不过他跨的不仅仅是铁架，还有自己的命。

铁架的数量终究有限，当所有的铁架都扑倒时，丧尸们一拥而上，他们仍旧免不了被啃食的下场。于是，嘉德罗斯也不管会不会迎来更多的丧尸，当即开枪射碎了前方的窗户，在跨到临近窗户的铁架时，纵身跳上窗台。格瑞比他慢一步，铁架倒塌时，嘉德罗斯转过身，刚好抓住了他的手。格瑞在墙上踢了一脚，借力翻上了窗台。

果然不出所料，从窗户看下去，仓库外也被丧尸层层包围了，嘉德罗斯只好带着格瑞先翻上屋顶，没有通上来的楼梯，这里至少暂时不会被丧尸侵占。  
格瑞敞开腿在屋顶坐下，此时才觉得双腿酸困的要命，可能还有点肌肉拉伤。不过当时那情况，就是韧带断裂他也顾不上多想。嘉德罗斯则早都呈大字瘫在了一旁。初秋的晚上还是挺冷的，夜风刮过来，嘉德罗斯默默往格瑞身边移了几厘米。刚经历过一场生死，格瑞也顾不上管那些矫揉造作的情绪了，直接伸手把嘉德罗斯揽进了怀里。

嘉德罗斯呆了一下，很快回搂了上去。手盘在腰间，腿还要架在格瑞膝盖上，把他当抱枕似得紧缠住了。

嘉德罗斯的头发蹭着格瑞的下巴有些痒，格瑞无声的笑了下，不知出于什么心理，低头在嘉德罗斯发间嗅了嗅，还好没有血味儿也没有汗味儿，只有冷冽的秋风和一点残留的洗发水的香气。  
嘉德罗斯好像很累，在他怀里靠了没一会儿，就睡着了。格瑞估计是因为傍晚睡过一阵，现在没什么睡意。这时他想起自己从匆匆塞进口袋的那几张文件，于是小心的移动胳膊，把文件从口袋里掏了出来，借着月光辨认上面污浊的字迹。

[细菌型病毒 会在杀死宿主后，依靠本能操控宿主行动  
通过唾液传播  
传播速度快、范围广  
刺激源：活物呼出的二氧化碳、声音、光源？]

光源后面打了个小问号，看来这一点还不确定。也对，格瑞推测了一下，病毒爆发的时间应当是在白天，由于大范围散射光的存在，独立光源对丧尸的吸引的确还不好印证，他们至少还需要一个夜晚来观察。

格瑞想到这里突然顿了顿，低头看向了怀里沉沉睡去的金发青年，冒出了一个疑惑的念头。

那他怎么会知道?


End file.
